quran_hadithfandomcom-20200214-history
Quran-hadith Wiki
Welcome to the Wikipedia of Quran and Hadith This is the complete encyclopedia of Islamic Quran and Hadith... Introduction Greeting, Wa rattilil qur-aana tartiilan (Al Muzzammil 4) According to the exegesis by Ibn Katsir, this verse asks us to recite the Quran slowly, for that helps in understanding the Quran and contemplating it. This is how the Prophet used to recite! It's also been narrated from Ibn Mas'ud, he said "DO NOT SCATTER the recitation of Qur'an out like the scattering of sand, and DO NOT RUSH THROUGH IT like the hasty recitation of poetry. STOP at its amazing parts and MAKE your heart MOVE with it. NONE of you should let his concern be to REACH the end of the chapter (=khatam). DO NOT recite the Qur-an as reciting mantras or spells. Only recite if you understand what you ARE RECITING, not what you HAVE RECITED. Recite the Qur-an slowly, so you understand, comprehend, and contemplating it. The Messenger of Allah and his Companions listened and recited the Qur-an slowly WHILE understanding what they ARE RECITING. They don't recite a verse then read the translation! That way is not Islam at all! Qur-an and Hadith Terminology Qur-an The Qur-an (Arabic: القرآن‎ Al-Qur-ān, literally means "the recitation") is the central religious text of Islam, which is the verbatim and final word of Allah. The Quran is divided into 114 chapters of unequal length which are classified either as Meccan or Medinan depending upon their place and time of revelation. Below are those 114 chapters, along with their verses. #Al-Fātiḥah (The Opener): 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 #Al-Baqarah (The Heifer) #Ali 'Imrān (The Family of 'Imrān) #An-Nisā' (The Women) #Al-Mā-idah (The Repast) #Al-An'ām (The Cattle) #Al-A'rāf (The Heights) #Al-Anfāl (The Spoils of War) #At-Tawbah (The Repentance) #Yūnus (The Prophet Jonah) #Hūd (The Prophet Hūd) #Yūsuf (Joseph) #Al-Ra'd (The Thunder) #Ibrāhīm (Abraham) #Al-Ḥijr (The Rocky Tract) #Al-Naḥl (Bees) #Al-Isrā' (The Night Journey) #Al-Kahf (The Cave) #Maryam (Mary) #Ṭā-Hā #Al-Anbiyā' (The Prophets) #Al-Ḥajj (The Pilgrimage) #Al-Mu'minūn (The Believers) #An-Nūr (The Light) #Al-Furqān (The Criterion) #Ash-Shu'arā' (The Poets) #An-Naml (The Ants) #Al-Qaṣaṣ (The Narrations) #Al-'Ankabūt (The Spider) #Ar-Rūm (The Romans) #Luqmān #As-Sajdah (The Prostration) #Al-Aḥzāb (The Confederates) #Saba' (Sheba) #Fāṭir (The Originator of Creation) #Yā-Sīn #Aṣ-Ṣāffāt (Those Ranged in Rank) #Ṣād #Az-Zumar (The Crowds) #Ghāfir (A Forgiver) #Fuṣṣilat (An Expounded) #Ash-Shūrā (The Consultation) #Az-Zukhruf (The Gold Adornment) #Ad-Dukhān (The Smoke) #Al-Jāthiyah (The Kneeling Down) #Al-Aḥqāf (The Winding Sand Tracts) #Muḥammad #Al-Fatḥ (The Victory) #Al-Ḥujurāt (The Chamners) #Qāf #Adh Dhāriyāt (The Winds That Scatter) #Aṭ-Ṭūr (The Mount) #An-Najm (The Star) #Al-Qamar (The Moon) #Ar-Raḥmān (The Most Gracious) #Al-Wāqi'ah (The Inevitable) #Al-Ḥadīd (The Iron) #Al-Mujādalah (The Woman Who Pleads) #Al-Ḥashr (The Mustering) #Al-Mumtaḥanah (That Which Examines) #Aṣ-Ṣaff (The Battle Array) #Al-Jumu'ah (The Friday) #Al-Munāfiqūn (The Hypocrites) #At-Tagābun (The Mutual Loss and Gain) #Aṭ-Ṭalāq (The Divorce) #At-Taḥrīm (The Prohibition) #Al-Mulk (The Dominion) #Al-Qalam (The Pen) #Al-Hāqqah (The Sure Reality) #Al Ma'ārij (The Ways of Ascent) #Nūh (The Prophet Noah) #Al-Jinn (The Spirits) #Al-Muzzammil (The Enfolded One) #Al-Muddaththir (The Wrapped Up) #Al-Qiyāmah (The Resurrection) #Al-Insān (The Human Being) #Al-Mursalat (Those Sent Forth) #An-Naba' (The Great News) #An-Nāzi'āt (Those Who Tear Out) #'Abasa (He Frowned) #At-Takwīr (The Folding Up) #Al-Infiṭār (The Cleaving Asunder) #Al-Muṭaffifīn (The Dealers in Fraud) #Al-Inshiqāq (The Rending Asunder) #Al-Burūj (The Constellations) #Aṭ-Ṭāriq (The Night Star) #Al-A'lā (The Most High) #Al-Gāshiyah (The Overwhelming Event) #Al-Fajr (The Dawn) #Al-Balad (The City) #Ash-Shams (The Sun) #Al-Layl (The Night) #Aḍ-Ḍuḥā (The Glorious Morning Light) #Ash-Sharḥ (The Solace) #At-Tīn (The Fig) #Al-'Alaq (The Clinging Clot) #Al-Qadr (The Night of Power or Honour) #Al-Bayyinah (The Clear Evidence) #Al-Zalzalah (The Earthquake) #Al-'Ādiyāt (Those That Run) #Al-Qāri'ah (The Great Calamity) #At-Takāthur (The Piling Up) #Al-'Asr (The Time Through the Ages) #Al-Humazah (The Scandalmonger) #Al-Fīl (The Elephant) #Quraysh (The Tribe of Quraysh) #Al-Mā'ūn (The Neighbourly Assistance) #Al-Kawthar (The Abundance) #Al-Kāfirūn (Those Who Reject Faith) #Al-Naṣr (The Help) #Al-Lahab (The Lahab) #Al-Ikhlāṣ (The Purity of Faith) #Al-Falaq (The Daybreak) #An-Nās (The Mankind) Hadith There are 9 Most Known Hadith Compilation Sahih Muslim #Al Muqadimah/The Introduction (المقدمة) #*The obligation to narrate from the thiqat (trustworthy), and to leave the kadhdhab (liars), and the warning against lying upon the Messenger of Allah, peace be upon him = 1 #*The evil of lying upon the Messenger of Allah, Peace Be Upon Him: 2 3 4 5 #*The prohibition of narrating everything one hears: 6 #*The prohibition of narrating upon the ḍuafā' (weak narrator) and the caution against carrying it: 7 8 #Kitābul Īmān/The Book of Faith (كتاب الإيمان) #*Section: The Explanation about Iman, Islam, and Ihsan: 9 10 11 #*The Explanation about Prayers as One of The Pillars of Islam: 12 #*The Questions about The Pillars of Islam: 13 #*The Explanation about Iman by Which One Would Enter Paradise: 14 15 16 17 18 #*The Explanation about Five Pillars of Islam: 19 20 21 22 #*The Command to Believe in Allah and His Messenger, Peace Be Upon Him: 23 24 25 26 #*The Calls for about Prayers as One of The Pillars of Islam: 12 #Kitaabut Taharah/The Book of Purity (كتاب الطهارة) #Kitaabul Haidh/The Book of Menstruation (كتاب الحيض) #Kitaabus Salaah/The Book of Prayer (كتاب الصلاة) #Kitaabul Masaajidu Wa Muwaadli'us Salah/The Book of Mosques and Places for The Prayer (كتاب المساجد ومواضع الصلاة) #Kitaabbul Musaafiriina wa Qoshruhaa/The Book of Traveller's Prayer and Shortening It (كتاب لمسافرين وقصرها) #Kitaabul Jum'ah/The Book of Friday (لجمعة|كتاب الجمعة) #Kitaabu Sholaatul 'Aidiin/The Book of Prayer of the Festival (كتاب صلاة العيدين) #Kitaabul Istisqaa'/The Book of Rain (كتاب الاستسقاء) #Kitaabul Kusuuf/The Book of Solar Eclipse (كتاب الكسوف) #Kitaabul Janaa-iz/The Book of Funerals (كتاب الجنائز) #Kitaabuz Zakaah/The Book of Zakat (كتاب الزكاة) #Kitaabus Shiyaam/The Book of Fasting (كتاب الصيام) #Kitaabul I'tikaaf/The Book of I'tikaaf (كتاب الاعتكاف) #Kitaabul Hajj/The Book of Pilgrimage (كتاب الحج) #Kitaabun Nikaah/The Book of Marriage (كتاب النكاح) #Kitaabur Ridaa'/The Book of Breastfeeding (كتاب الرضاع) #Kitaabut Talaaq/The Book of Divorce (كتاب الطلاق) #Kitaabul Li'aan/The Book of Cursing (كتاب اللعان) #Kitaabul 'Atqo/The Book of Freeing Slaves (كتاب العتق) #Kitaabul Buyu'/The Book of Transactions (كتاب البيوع) #Kitaabul Musaaqah/The Book of Sharing Tenancy (كتاب المساقاة) #Kitaabul Faraa-id/The Book of Inheritance Law (كتاب الفرائض) #Kitaabul Hibaat/The Book of Grants (كتاب الهبات) #Kitaabul Wasiyyah/The Book of Bequests (كتاب الوصية) #Kitaabun Nadhr/The Book of Vows (كتاب النذر) #Kitaabul Aiman/The Book of Oaths (كتاب الأيمان) #Kitaabul Qosaamah Wal Muhaarabain Wal Qisas Wal Diyaat/The Book of Oaths, Combatants, and Punishments (كتاب القسامة والمحاربين والقصاص والديات) #Kitaabul Huduud/The Book of Limitation of Acceptable Behavior and Punishment (كتاب الحدود) #Kitaabul Aqdiyah/The Book of Judicial Decision (كتاب الأقضية) #Kitaabul Luqatah/The Book of Stray Things كتاب اللقطة) #Kitaabul Jihaad Wal Siyar/The Book of Effort and Expedition (كتاب الجهاد والسير) #Kitaabul Imaarah/The Book of Leadership (كتاب الإمارة) #Kitaabus Soid Wadh Dhaba-ih Wa Maa Yu'kalu Minal Hayawaan/The Book of Games, Slaughters, and What is Eaten from Animals (كتاب الصيد والذبائح وما يؤكل من الحيوان) #Kitaabul Adaahii/The Book of Sacrifices (كتاب الأضاحي) #Kitaabul Ashribah/The Book of Drinks (كتاب الأشربة) #Kitaabul Libaas Wal Ziinah/The Book of Dresses and Decorations (كتاب اللباس والزينة) #Kitaabul Adaab/The Book of Etiquette (كتاب الآداب) #Kitaabus Salaam/The Book of Greetings (كتاب السلام) #Kitaabul Alfaz Minal Adaab/The Book of Words from Etiquette (كتاب الألفاظ من الأدب) #Kitaabush Sha'ir/The Book of Poetry (كتاب الشعر) #Kitaabur Ru'yaa/The Book of Vision (كتاب الرؤيا) #Kitaabul Fadaa-il/The Book of Virtues (كتاب الفضائل) #Kitaabul Fadaa-is Sahaabah/The Book of Virtues of the Companions (كتاب فضائل الصحابة) #Kitaabul Birru Was Salah Wal Aadaab/The Book of Righteousness, Relationships, and Etiquette (كتاب البر والصلة والآداب) #Kitaabul Qadr/The Book of Destiny (كتاب القدر) #Kitaabul 'Ilm/The Book of Knowledge (كتاب العلم) #Kitaabudh Dhikr Wad Du'aa' Wat Taubah/The Book of Remembrance, Supplication, and Repentance (كتاب الذكر والدعاء والتوبة) #Kitaabur Riqaaq/The Book of Heart-Melting Traditions (كتاب الرقاق) #Kitaabut Taubah/The Book of Repentance (كتاب التوبة) #Kitaabus Sifaatul Munaafiqiina Wa Ahkaamihim/The Book of Characteristics of the Hypocrites and Laws About Them (صحيح كتاب صفات المنافقين وأحكامهم) #Kitaabus Sifatul Qiyaamah Wal Jannah Wan Naar/The Book of Characteristics of the Judgement Day, Paradise, and Hell (كتاب صفة القيامة والجنة والنار) #Kitaabul Jannah Wa Sifatun Na'imihaa Wa Ahlihaa/The Book of Paradise, the Characteristics of Its Bounties, and Its Intimates (كتاب الجنة وصفة نعيمها وأهلها) #Kitaabul Fitan Wa Asyratus Saa'ah/The Book of Seditions and Signs of the Hour (كتاب الفتن وأشراط الساعة) #Kitaabuz Zuhuud Wal Raqaa-iq/The Book of Asceticism and the Softening of Hearts (كتاب الزهد والرقائق) #Kitaabut Tafsiir/The Book of Exegesis (كتاب التفسير) [[Category:Browse